


An Entire Navy Fleet.

by SONinu



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SONinu/pseuds/SONinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every ship in Dangan Ronpa in compilation of one shots. Excluding: Monobear, Jin Kirigiri, and the side characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bubblegum Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Tired of finding out a ship that seems super cool and it doesn’t have fanfiction for it? Damn, me too! I’m going to try and do every Dangan Ronpa ship in this one big compilation of oneshots! The problem: This doesn’t include SDR2 and crossovers. If I get around to finishing this, then I will move onto SDR2 and if I do that then cross overs which will be even more painfully long. Without further ado, here’s the first one!

It was the first day of “school” for the super talented Hopes Peak students. Enoshima always had her eye on one particular girl in the group. One girl who had all the potential to be just like her. An apprentice much more worthy of her sister status over her super gross sister Mukuro. With a sigh, Enoshima dragged her perfect hand down the television screen, her long candy red nails scraping against the screen. It was a gift. The ability to sense the despair in others. Enoshima was the goddess of despair, and when it was prominent in someone, she knew it. Even before Enoshima drugged them and stole away their memories, she had always been “close” to Sayaka. In fact, Enoshima might even be able to say that Sayaka was a monster just like her. A real despair sister, not like the fake one Mukuro was. 

Although Sayaka hadn’t constructed the plot of taking over the school after its shut down, she knew of it and helped out bit by bit with her natural talent and charisma. 

As Enoshima dished out the catalyst that would jumpstart the life of mutual killing, she wheezed and sighed from the anticipation to see Sayaka’s face. Sayaka was the same girl as Enoshima. Just as how Enoshima became despair, Sayaka had become television. A living breathing idol. What the real Sayaka was was buried deep inside where no one could see her, and Enoshima was going to rip that out of her. “A..ah....” Enoshima sighed, dragging her tongue across the screen as she zoomed in on Sayaka who was now screaming. Enoshima knew it. Those girls meant everything to Sayaka. They were her big sisters, her family, even a part of her. The girls were all dead in the video. Yet, that wasn’t the best part. 

Sayaka had killed them.

It wasn’t even a testament to her devotion to despair just as those cute senpais had done for Enoshima. No, Sayaka did it for her own despair. Enoshima couldn’t wait any longer. She could feel the time ticking on Sayaka’s death clock. With the cogs in motion, she would need to act fast to have her last talk with Sayaka. With that, she messaged Mukuro to stay in her room for the night and not to go out while Enoshima had her time. To the best of her abilities, she tried to make herself look more like ugly Mukuro. There wasn’t much Enoshima could do, but she did her best so that no one would notice the swap while she went to Sayaka.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock knock knock.

 

Enoshima safely made it to Sayaka’s room undetected. Right after her 10pm announcement, it was cake walk to make it there without anyone seeing her with their silly night time rule. As Enoshima reached Sayaka’s door, she could hear her heart beating in her ears knowing what exactly was going on in Sayaka’s room. What she was doing, what she was thinking. Enoshima was going to add a little more of a push in case that Naegi had infected her with whatever disgusting thoughts he had in him. 

“Enoshima-san?” Sayaka questioned, a bit nervous and confused. 

“Hey Sa-Maizono-chan!” Enoshima returned with a glowering smile. Enoshima took a step into the room. “Would you mind if I asked for some make-up tips? Also, I ran out of eye-liner...” she continued, pushing herself more into Sayaka’s room. Sayaka was hesitant but she moved aside for Enoshima to come in. “Thanks Maizono-chan!” she said before coming fully into the room. It had been a while since Enoshima had entered Sayaka’s room. It still had that strongly feminine touch that no one else could copy. 

“You said you needed some eye liner right?” Sayaka said with a light cheerful tone, heading for her dresser where all her make up was kept. Rummaging through her things, Enoshima came up from behind Sayaka. With her sixth sense for danger, Sayaka whirled herself around, her eye darting straight to where the knife in her room was hidden. Just as she was about to make a dash for it, Enoshima pinned Sayaka between herself and the dresser. “A..ah! What are you doing Enoshima-san!?” Sayaka fretted trying to move one of Enoshima’s arms. Despite her protests, Enoshima softly placed her cheek against Maizono’s shoulder. 

“You’re... in despair aren’t you Maizono-chan?” Enoshima breathed into Maizono’s ear. There was a small tone of worry in Enoshima’s voice in contrast to the sick look of ecstasy on her face. 

“A...ah...” Sayaka shuddered under Enoshima’s breath, unsure of what to do other than to try and squirm out of Enoshima’s grasp. Slowly, Enoshima pressed her body against Sayaka’s. It’d been so long since she had the chance to touch Sayaka, breath in her fresh scent and hear her real voice. That’s when she felt Sayaka trembling beneath her. Pulling back slowly, she saw the fear of a deer caught in headlights. Her eyes darted around the room nervously to find escape. 

This wasn’t the girl Enoshima remembered. The girl who would greet despair like an old friend. No. Who was this girl in front of Enoshima? Just another sacrificial lamb for her sick fetishes? In one sift motion, Enoshima cupped Sayaka’s chin and tilted her face up so that she would face Enoshima properly. “Maizono-chan... girls like us don’t belong trapped in a hellhole like this...” Enoshima started, bringing her face closer to Sayaka’s, “After all, no one in this place can understand the kind of world we live in.” Frozen in her spot, Sayaka nodded slowly. In fact, one might say there was a little hope in her eyes. Just another stepping stone to despair. “Then lets stick together and lick each other’s wounds,” Enoshima continued, bringing her lips so close to Sayaka’s she could feel her breath. “Saya-....” Enoshima inhaled only to be cut off by Maizono’s soft lips. “Umf...” she gasped in response, but slowly pressed forward her soft lips against Maizono’s. Enoshima let go of Sayaka’s chin and traced the girl’s jawline with her finger tips before dragging her hand down to Sayaka’s breast. 

A small whimper came from Sayaka’s throat, as she pushed forward into Enoshima encouraging her. With her free hand, Enoshima trailed her hand slowly up the inner part of Maizono’s thigh before resting her thumb on the girl’s hip bone. 

“E...enoshima-san...” Sayaka panted, parting away from Enoshima. Her cheeks were deep crimson from heat. “I...!” Before Sayaka could even continue, Enoshima pecked kisses down to her collar bone before nibbling down on the flesh of her neck. Sayaka started to lose focus of her own thoughts but, managed to reciprocate. Her nervous untrained fingers pressed under Enoshima’s bra, brushing against the flesh of her nipple. Maizono felt encouraged when she felt Enoshima flinch from the contact and slipped her thumb across the soft flesh. Just as she felt she was going to get the upper hand, however, Enoshima began to rub her index finger over Sayaka’s clit through her already soaked panites. She bit down on her lip to suppress her voice but her body was all too enthusiastic. 

Wanting to catch the upper hand, Sayaka parted herself from Enoshima and pushed her away. Enoshima gave her a confused look before she found Sayaka pushing her onto her bed, pinned between Sayaka’s arms. Both were flushed and panting, just staring at each other for a moment in a silent conversation. Enoshima’s hand jolted to Sayaka’s top, tugging it off as Sayaka worked off Enoshima’s tie and sweater. After a couple moments of uncoordinated mutual stripping, the two faced each other and studied each other’s bodies. It wasn’t their first time seeing each other naked, but Sayaka didn’t know that. Still, when Sayaka slipped her fingers into Enoshima, there was a strange sense of nostalgia that she had done this before. The two continued until they were both sopping wet. Just when Sayaka thought they were done, Enoshima grabbed Sayaka’s shoulders and threw her so that her back was on the bed. Hoisting her leg over Sayaka, Enoshima peppered kisses down from Sayaka’s neck, over her navel and paused when she reached Sayaka’s bellybutton. “En... j...Junko....” Sayaka pleaded, nervously placing her hand on Junko’s head. With the green light, Junko spread open Sayaka’s legs. “Ah!” she gasped in surprise before she felt Junko slip her tongue between Sayaka’s slit. Heavy breathing and wet sounds filled the room as Junko slipped her tongue in and out. As she scissored her fingers into Sayaka, she stimulated her with the flicks of her tongue against Sayaka’s clit. 

“J..Junko!” Sayaka screamed when she reached orgasm, completely wrecking Junko’s pig tails as she did so. A satisfied smirk spread across her face as she pulled back from Sayaka. In a matter of moments however Junko was already collecting her clothes and dressing herself, leaving Sayaka panting for air on the bed. She propped herself on her elbows when Junko made her way to Sayaka’s door. “W...wait!” Sayaka’s voice pleaded. Stopping at the door, Junko turned her head with a small smile on her face. 

“Hmn? What is it Sayaka-chan?”  
“That’s it...? You’re just going to go....?”  
“I wouldn’t want to get any closer to you Sayaka-chan! After all, you’re such a fearsome woman!”  
“E...eh?”  
Junko’s cutesy person oozed out of her. She was already bored of Sayaka. This wasn’t the same entertaining girl that Junko knew. This was far from it.  
“Why, Sayaka-chan! You killed your big sisters!”  
“----!?”  
“Eh? You don’t remember? You hosted a hugeeee show about it too before we got locked here and released it when.... oospie! I might have said too much....!”  
“Wh...what are you--”

With that Junko slammed the door behind her and dashed away to her secret room. As Sayaka fell deeper and deeper into despair, Junko got off on it. She anticipated the time when she would execute her beloved Sayaka. She could almost savor and taste the look on the girl’s face. That was until Sayaka hesitated.  
“Eh?”  
That was until Sayaka locked herself in the bathroom.  
“Huh?”  
That was until Kuwata barged in causing the knife to pierce Sayaka instead.  
“!!!??”  
Everything was just a blurred despair for her. Her plan getting foiled... it was amazing. So amazing, that Junko couldn’t help herself when Mukuro started rebelling against Monobear.  
“Upupupupu...”  
It was the height of her ecstasy when she copy catted Sayaka, killing her own blood sister. Just like that, Junko felt closer to Sayaka and the despair that she felt. “Ah.... thank you.... Sayaka-chan....”


	2. Eggs and Donuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly it was hard finding inspiration for this ship. There’s so much of it around, but I just wasn’t completely motivated as I was the last one, so sorry if it’s not up to par. This is based off the extra study material that can be viewed here: http://lparchive.org/Dangan-Ronpa/Update%20143/ . Jesus christ the girl has a religious experience with donuts. Sorry if there’s less plot and more smut. Without furtherado, here’s the oneshot!

“Y’know what a weary body desire? Something sweet... For example... The kind of food made of fried dough that has flour and sugar and eggs”

I think what Asahina-san is trying to say is...

> Cookies  
> Donuts  
> Churros  
> Pussy 

I stopped for a moment thinking about the choices in my mind. One of these things was not like the other. I knew exactly what the answer was, but I decided to see what she would say. “Got it. You mean pussy, right?” 

“What?”  
“You mean donuts, right?”  
“This is just between you and me, but I found....” 

More talk of donuts. Something told me that if she weren’t such an amazing swimmer, she would own her own donut store. At the same time, she seemed more like an eater than a maker so swimming seems to be the right thing for her. 

“...sweet sugary taste spreads through my mouth...”

Selective hearing was always my strength and weakness.

“...followed by that chewy dough... And then, just as the flavor of eggs and butter suddenly makes itself known.... My body itself feels like it’s about to melt!”   
“.....”  
“It’s such a wonderful feeling! Just like I’m falling straight down the donut’s hole!”  
“.....”  
“I believe it’s scientifically known as ‘donutification’.”  
“...No, you just made that up.”

The talk of donuts got her completely fired up causing her to mad dash to the kitchen. I scratched my cheek, staring at the girl as she disappeared out of eyeshot.The next time I had a chat with Asahina, it was donut-centered once more. Again, my selective hearing only made it worst.  
“I wanna eat something... Also... I want a salty snack...” 

My face grew serious. Thinking fast though, I replied with potato chips. At some point in the conversation, I got her angry. In a way, I was glad that she started to threaten me. It kept my weird thoughts at bay. When all the fight was done, she went rushing back into the kitchen, yelling at the top of her voice. 

The next time I saw her, things only progressed in ways I would have never imagined. I was just walking around thinking I’d go for a swim when I found Asahina already there. It was no surprise that she was there, but she was unlike her usual peppy self. Concerned for her, I naturally walked to her and asked if anything happened. 

“I... gained weight.”

I just stared at her with the look of, “I told you so”. 

“I may even get so fat that no one will want to marry me... And then I’d get even fatter and won’t be able to walk by myself anymore. I’ll become a lonely old woman...” 

I reassured her and although it took some effort, she did eventually believe me. 

“Would you say I have... a ‘nice body’?”

Why would she ask something like that? I instinctively swallowed and replied, “S...sure... Well, I guess...” It seemed to calm her down and once again, she left even more powered up than before. I was definitely glad that she got something out of our talks. The only problem was with me. I dashed back into the locker room and quickly whipped out my half hard dick. Thinking about her... talking to her... it was getting harder and harder to do it without getting turned on. As quick as I could, I quietly jerked myself off, cumming into an old tissue I had saved in my pocket. I grimaced as I wrapped up the spunk and threw it in the trash. With a small sigh, I headed out and went on to talk to other people to get Asahina off my mind. 

Just like before, things only got worse with Asahina. 

“Hey, Naegi... Do you have a minute...?”   
“...What is it?”  
“Um... There’s something I want to ask you...”   
“...Eh? What?”

For a second, my hopes started to sky rocket. I felt my heart beating hard in anticipation for what I thought was going to happen. The nervous look on her face and the slight tint of red under her cheeks suggested that I might be right, but part of me felt disgusting for thinking this way about her. 

“T.... This place is no good! Can you come to my room later? I’ll see you then! Don’t forget!” 

With that, she disappeared off. I was already too excited. It showed too well in my face so I tried to calm myself down, taking the long route to her room. It worked for a while but, by the time I reached her room, my heart started fluttering again once more. I nervously entered her unlocked room. She apologized and I dismissed it. She no longer appeared upset, which made me feel less upset. Her expressions could be contagious sometimes, but I was still nervous to talk to her. The last time I was in a girl’s room, she tried to frame me for murder after all. 

“What... do you think about me?”  
“Eh?”  
“I mean... as a woman.” 

I could only stammer in response. Maybe I was SHSL Good luck. What if it only applied to women? Who knew, but either way, I wasn’t going to let the chance pass me by. 

“I want to know if I have any appeal as a woman...”  
“T...that’s....”

Of course you’re appealing...! You’re beautiful Asahina!

“...I mean, why are you suddenly asking me that?!”

Asahina confided in me about how she was never feminine and that she’d never been in love. That was why I was confused when she asked to be my girlfriend. 

“...Huh?”  
“Ah! Don’t get me wrong! I’m not talking about a real boyfriend! I just want practice.” 

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, but I wasn’t about to force myself on Asahina. 

“...Practice?”

After some moments, she managed to persuade me to practice going out with her.   
“...So how do we start?”  
To my surprise, it was Asahina who came closer to me. She placed her hands onto my shoulders and stared me straight into my eyes with determination. 

“Welcome home dear.” 

I was about to shit my pants.   
“That’s... more of a housewife Asahina-san.”  
“Eh? I got it wrong already?”

I looked up at her nervously. Being this close to her, I could smell the scent of her shampoo with a hint of her sweat. I don’t know what exactly came over me, but my nervousness washed away. I placed my hand on her hip, closed my eyes, and got on my toes, giving her a small peck on her lips. To my surprise, she didn’t flinch nor push me away. She just looked at me with a bright red flush on her face. 

“Naegi-kun....”   
“Ah! Sorry... if you didn’t wa-”

Asahina cut me off and kissed me with more force than mine. So much force our teeth clattered and we fell onto the ground. “A...asahina...!” I stuttered, shocked by her forwardness. I wasn’t able to speak anymore as she attacked my mouth with kisses and tongue. It was all so... bad. She was so bad at kissing. Despite her rough kisses, it was enough to get me hard. Eventually, I managed to pry her off me, pushing at her shoulders. It only made it worse though. There was a shocked and hurt look on her face as if I had betrayed her. 

“Do you want to stop?” she asked, looking as if she were about to break. It was a strange look. I never thought a girl as strong and lively as Asahina could look as if she would break.   
“That’s not it... It’s just that....”

I motioned to my crotch. To my surprise, it only made her hands dart to my belt. 

“W...whoa!” My hands jumped onto Asahina’s. “W..wait...! I don’t think I can go through with this!”

“What’s wrong Naegi-kun?”  
“If... we do this... there’s no going back...” I replied, unable to look her in the eye.  
“I don’t mind... if it’s you Naegi-kun....” 

I looked at her seriously. I don’t know what it was that was making me hesitate since I harbored the same feelings for Asahina. Maybe it was because everything was so abrupt and that it was my first too. “Can we take it slowly then?” With a short nod Asahina, and more gently this time, undid my pants as I pulled off her jacket. When Asahina was fully naked, straddling over me, I slowly began to calm down. In a short motion, I placed my hand over her breast. 

“Ah....” she whispered as I flicked my thumb over the soft of her flesh. Wanting to repay me, she took my already hard cock in her hand and started pumping me. Her touch made it hard to focus, but I managed to get my hand between her legs and toy around with her. It wasn’t long until both of us climaxed, panting on the floor of her room. We were both inexperienced. Even so, we had an unspoken mutual agreement that we would take it slow.


	3. Cosplay Art Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA! I was so excited for this pairing that I don’t even know where to start. This is such a cute one. I have to apologize because I wasn't able to make it into smut. It was too cute. I'm slowly dwindling into I'll just write whatever I want to write. If I ever feel like something wasn’t done completely I may revisit it but otherwise they’ll be as they are since I’m not even close to half way through these. This one takes place pre-worst-most-despair-inducing-incident and the SHSL’s have already started at school. Here's Fujisaki x Yamada

Fujisaki nervously fidgeted in his seat, waiting for class to hurry up and end. His eyes flickered to the clock and then back at the teacher who was talking about mundane things. Just as the bell rang, Fujisaki hopped out of his seat, gathered his things, and headed for the door. 

“Hey, kid! Wanna hang out today?” 

Fujisaki glanced up at Oowada before shaking his head timidly. “I... I’ve got something planned today. Sorry Oowada-kun... Maybe next time?” Fujisaki gave Oowada a small nervous smile, tilting his head. The muscular man scratched the back of his head and let out a small disappointed grunt before nodding. “M...maybe next week?” Fujisaki quickly said, a little flustered. “Yeah, sure,” he replied with a huge dorky grin. The two of them walked downstairs towards the exit. As they reached the locker banks, they were met by Yamada. 

“Ah! There you are Fujisaki-dono!” 

Oowada gave Fujisaki a small nervous glance. To his surprise however, Fujisaki made a small skip jog towards the otaku. “I... I’m here Yamada-kun!” 

“You’re ditchin’ me for Yamada??” Oowada asked, completely confused. 

“Do...don’t talk like that Oowada-kun! We had this planned a while ago...” Fujisaki pouted, balling his small hands into fists. Yamada gave Oowada a reassuring smile before saying, “That’s right Oowada-dono! Maybe next time!” With that, the two left Oowada behind a little dumbstruck and confused. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two arrived shortly at Yamada’s house. It wasn’t too shabby. It was unsurprisingly messy with papers strewn on the desk, art materials on the ground and a futon half put away in the corner. His house otherwise was nice, it was just his room was a mess. “You can sit down anywhere Fujisaki-dono! I’ll go get the things!” Nodding, Fujisaki sat himself on a pillow and waited. The room smelt of old ramen and dust, but the walls were adorned with colorful girls with bright shining eyes. Fujisaki bit his lip and ended up staring at the ground blushing. Was he really going to go through with this?

“I’m back Fujisaki-dono!” Yamada called out, holding three hangers. They were the standard cosplay things Fujisaki had seen in various photos in the past. A nurse outfit, a maid outfit, and a qipao. “Which one would you like to try first?”

Fujisaki stared at the three, his heart beating rapidly in under his shirt. “A...ahm...” he started, looking between the three. He was going to avoid the qipao at all costs. It would be too obvious if he wore that. The maid outfit, despite being the most frivolous, had enough frills for coverage and so he chose that one. “Excellent choice Fujisaki-dono! Fufufu... so you’re the maid type huh?” Fujisaki’s face went bright red. “Aaa...! The bathroom is outside to the left. I’ll just wait here until you’re done.” 

Nodding, Fujisaki took the outfit and headed to the bathroom. It wasn’t a very good fit. Some areas were loser while others were tighter. In the end, it just reminded him of how weak he was. Fighting back tears, Fujisaki looked at himself in the mirror. He certainly looked cute. Flattening his dress, he headed out and back to where Yamada was waiting. “Hee hee, I knew this would be perfect for you Fujisaki-dono...” Yamada sputtered, getting out his pen and paper. 

“R...really?” Fujisaki asked, feeling much better. 

“Fufufuf... Fujisaki-dono is the epitome of moe... I’m so happy....” With a relaxed smile Fujisaki looked around the room, already finding the place where Yamada wanted him to be. 

“S...so all I have to do is... just... sit here right?” Fujisaki continued, patting his skirt down nervously. With a nod Yamada started drawing away. Fujisaki tried his best not to move as Yamada made quick well practiced strokes on his drawing pad. Time passed on as Fujisaki moved into several different poses gradually turning into something he never expected it to be. 

“Dip down you back a little further... there!” 

Fujisaki cautiously looked back at Yamada, starting to realize the compromising position he was in. “Th...this is all co...confidential... ri...right?” Fujisaki asked in a panicked voice, but Yamada was too into creating a 2D girl to his liking. With a sigh, Fujisaki held the pose and started day dreaming about doing more cosplay. He didn’t necessarily like the posing part, but he did enjoy wearing different outfits. It was fun, especially when he was praised for something as simple as dressing up. Time passed and soon, Fujisaki came to realize that there were no longer sounds of scribbling and writing. Glancing behind him, he got up to see Yamada had tired himself out completely. “...” he murmured with a small sigh. Getting up, Fujisaki trotted to Yamada and dropped to his knees with a small poof. “Hn...” he murmured, studying Yamada’s tired face before taking a small glance onto the canvas Yamada had been sketching. It was all rough sketches but they all did resemble Fujisaki. There were some alterations here and there to make Fujisaki appear more feminine, but Fujisaki didn’t mind. He got up to the bed and picked up a blanket from Yamada’s bed before heading back and draping it over him. Ready to leave, Fujisaki tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and started to head out. “Oh.. I almost forgot...” he looked down at the cosplay he was still wearing. 

Taking a quick glance back at Yamada, Fujisaki started to undress. “Hmm....” First the bonnet, then the apron, and then the dress was down to his ankles. That’s when he heard a low gasp behind him. Like a deer caught by headlights, Fujisaki froze in place for what felt like an eternity. He glanced shortly over his shoulder, slowly and nervously. Yamada’s eyes were closed, but it was obvious he was trying too hard to appear asleep again. Neither of them moved, and so Fujisaki soon found the bravery to be the first to do something. Carefully, he stepped out of the dress and walked to Yamada, craning his neck so that their faces were inches apart. “It’s alright Yamada-kun... you can open your eyes...” Fujisaki’s voice smoothed over. Like an obedient dog, Yamada opened one eye to test the waters before abruptly wigging out. “Ch-ch-chihiro-chan!?”  
“Ah! Did I startle you...? I’m sorry....” Fujisaki apologized, straightening his back and instinctively placing his hands over his heart. “Chihiro-chan... you’re indecent...!” Yamada stuttered, shielding his eyes.  
“Yamada-kun... I’m a man.”  
“Eh?”  
A silence washed over the room. Yamada’s eyes lowered down to Fujisaki’s bloomers. “Prepubescent girl...?” Yamada muttered.  
“Boy.”  
“A very skinny girl.”  
“Male.”  
Fujisaki took Yamada’s hand and pressed it against his smooth chest before dragging it down to the crotch of his bloomers. With that, Yamada screamed.  
“A-ah! I’m so sorry... Did I frighten you...?” Fujisaki apologized immediately, bowing his head slightly. “This was a huge mistake... what was I thinking... no one would take me seriously... no one... u.uuu..” Fujisaki’s fall frame slowly sank to the ground, his tears staining his face. Yamada eventually calmed down, fixed his glasses and inched towards Fujisaki. “Chihiro-chan...?” he questioned, holding his hand out to try and give Fujisaki a pat on the shoulder. In turn, Fujisaki stiffened to the touch before easing his shoulder. With his free hand, Yamada pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away Fujisaki’s tears. Although the rough fabric chaffed Fujisaki’s skin a little, it still felt strangely comforting. As Yamada put away his handkerchief, Fujisaki rested his cheek against Yamada’s hand. “I... I’m sorry for deceiving you....”  
“It’s alright Chihiro-chan... your secrets safe with me!” Yamada replied, clenching his hands into fists. The nervous fluttering in Fujisaki’s heart calmed down and he smiled lightly back at Yamada. With that, Fujisaki gathered up as much courage as he could muster before pecking Yamada on the nose. It sent Yamada backwards once more, but Fujisaki paid no mind. He got up and quickly pulled on his regular clothes.  
“Next time then... Yamada-kun?”  
“A-alright Chihiro-chan...!”  
And with that, Fujisaki hummed and skipped home feeling lighter than usual.


End file.
